bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hunt for Seireitou Thickens: Matsuyama trains Ryan Getsuekirite
Ryan awoke the day after his fight with Ahatake Kurosaki with a headache. He sat up, noticing he was no longer in the city, but back in Reiji Maigo. In the distance, a middle aged man sat on a large boulder staring at the morning sky. The man looked down at Ryan, "Hello there. I am Matsuyama." he introduced himself, jumping off from the boulder. "Im amazed. For a fight with that little idiot, forcing you to have to use your Full Hollow... It is the peak of embarrassment, Leader of Kinenbuke." he continued. "I didn't have to, I was hunting Sei and I wanted to end the battle quick." Ryan replied. He rubbed his head and got to his feet. "Anyways, why did you bring me here, to Reiji Maigo? I've already searched here." he questioned. Matsuyama grabbed Ryan by his hand, up to his feet, "And how do you suppose to bring him back? With what power? Currently, he is eons away from you. How do you suppose to win?" he asked, seperating Reality from Ideal. "Well I suppose if I was a Xiāochú like he is, I could make a difference. Surely Sei isn't that closed off in his heart." Ryan answered. "But I don't know how to become a Xiaochu so I have no choice but to use my current power." Matsuyama sighed, "Well, that is what I plan to do. I will train you to become one. However..." he began, placing a finger on the hilt of his blade, "It will not be easy. You may end up dying." he declared. Determination and Solid Will Ryan eyes turned a fierce sapphire blue, "I will suffer any trial to bring him back." Ryan declared, his reiatsu flaring up. "Tell me what to do." Matsuyama and Ryan met eye to eye as silence fell upon the calm lands fo Reiji Maigo. "Stay Alive." Without warning, he drew his blade and charged at Ryan. Ryan did not raise his head, he drew his blade and blocked effortlessly in a blinding display of speed. He then used his full strength to shove Matsuyama off of him, "Man he has power." Ryan thought. Matsuyama was instantly infront of Ryan once more, and sliced downwards at Ryan. A bright light shone once, as Ryan was blinded as he appeared in another area. Ryan's eyes suddenly widened, then the sudden flash of light appeared in his eyes. But it was over for an instant, and he found himself standing somewhere else. The air was much cooler.... colder.... darker, than before. As he looked over the horizen, a small wisp of black flames sneaked ahead of him, not before a large wave of black flames approached Ryan from behind. In the distance, a voice could be heard, a dark voice, "Disappear with the Unextinguishable Black Flames, Amaterasu." the voice stated as the black flames attacked Ryan. Ryan quickly spun his blade in retaliation but was consumed by the attack. When it was over, he lay burnt and bruised, "What is this guy's power...his reiatsu...it's crushing me..." he thought in despair.